Discordia en tiempos de paz
by Effy Potter
Summary: En su último año en Hogwarts, a Rose Weasley le asignan una importante tarea a realizar con un chico de quien no pensaba nada bueno. ¿Aceptará el honor aún cuando signifique pasar horas con él, o desistirá por orgullo y tradición?
1. Chapter 1

**¡Hola! **

**¡Bienvenidos a mi fic de Harry Potter!**

**Esta historia sigue a la pareja de Rose Weasley (hija de Ron & Hermione) con Scorpius Malfoy (hijo de Draco & Astoria). En mi opinión, el interés por esta pareja surge de las palabras de la mismísima J.K Rowling en el último libro de Harry Potter, y cito:**

**Ron dirigiéndose a Rose, hablando de Scorpius Malfoy: "Pero no te hagas demasiado amiga suya, Rosie. El abuelo Weasley jamás te perdonaría si te casaras con un sangre pura." - J.k Rowling, **_**Harry Potter y las Reliquias de la Muerte**_**, 2008.**

**Bueno, me voy a referir al contexto. Esta historia arranca justo antes de que Rose Weasley, junto con Albus Potter y otros amigos (me he tomado la libertad de crear más personajes para este fic, para no tener que forzar a Rose a juntarse tan sólo con su familia) comiencen con su séptimo y último año en Hogwarts, dispuestos a hacer de este un año inolvidable.**

**Spoiler alert: El universo de Harry Potter y todos sus personajes le pertenecen a J.K Rowling. (No sobra decirlo jajaj.)**

Prólogo

Rose Weasley no era nada como su madre, ni mucho menos como su padre. Lo único que había heredado de ellos era su sorprendente habilidad para leer (y así obtener buenas puntuaciones), además de su cabello pelirrojo. Era muy segura de sí misma, se atrevía a decir la verdad, aunque era en muchas ocasiones orgullosa, y algo testaruda. En cuanto a la apariencia, a pesar de que cuando pequeña se veía algo rechoncha y tenía un pelo incontrolable; ahora, poco después de cumplir los diecisiete años, tenía un aspecto más ordenado. Hace unos dos años había dejado de ser la niña ordenada que se ponía sólo lo que su madre le compraba, y había comenzado a utilizar todo tipo de productos que le habían llevado a tener el cabello largo, ondulado hasta la cintura y pelirrojo. Sus ojos eran celestes, y su tez tenía un color claro, pero no era tan pálida como la de su padre. Su cuerpo era esbelto, pues le gustaba hacer deportes, y era de normal estatura. Sin embargo, aunque se preocupara de su imagen, Rose no era de esas chicas que se pasaban las horas hablando de los brujos famosos y de cosmética.

Hace siete años, como buena Weasley Granger, había sido seleccionada para entrar a la casa de Gryffindor, al igual que sus primos Albus y James. En Hogwarts era común entrar a las casas en la que habían estado los antiguos miembros de tu familia, pues el sombrero seleccionador tomaba en cuenta tus deseos, los que habían sido fuertes en el caso de Rose dado a la opinión de su padre. _"No quiero que te sientas presionado. Pero si no te ponen en Gryffindor, te desheredo.", _le había escuchado diciendo a su hermano pequeño, Hugo, entre risas. Aún cuando sabía que era una broma (en parte), Rose no quiso arriesgarse a decepcionar a su padre en tan temprana edad.

Durante sus años en Hogwarts, Rose se había hecho amiga de Gisèle Scamander, hija de Luna Lovegood, una antigua amiga de sus padres. Gisèle tenía el pelo rubio y largo, era delgada y de la misma estatura que Rose. Tenía los ojos celestes y una mirada más bien profunda que sorpresiva. Su tez no era blanca y pálida como la de su madre, sino más bien siempre tenía un color moreno. Cada vez que Rose invitaba a Gisèle a su casa en Londres, saltaban los típicos miles de comentarios de parte de sus padres sobre su parecido a Luna:

- ¡Ahh! – Se incorporaba Hermione soltando un pequeño grito. – ¡Tú debes ser Gisèle, la hija de Luna! Mándale mil saludos y dile que la iré a visitar el próximo viernes, ¿Quieres? ¡Qué hermoso cabello tienes! Tan largo como lo tenía Luna cuando nosotras íbamos a Hogwarts, sólo que el tuyo es liso, no ondulado. ¡Y tus ojos! ¡Igual de celestes que los de Luna! Pero no tan saltones, claro…

- ¡Madre! ¿Puedes dejar de rebalsar a Gisèle en preguntas, por favor? – Respondía cada vez Rose alarmada.

A Gisèle no le volvían loca los Wrackspurts, ni los Nargles como a su madre (aunque quizá un poco los Snorkacks de Asta Arrugada), porque a pesar de haber heredado parte de la enorme curiosidad de Luna, el espíritu aventurero se había desarrollado más en ella, lo que al fin y al cabo le había llevado a ser parte de Gryffindor.

La familia de Rose estaba compuesta mayoritariamente de Gryffindors, por no decir completamente. A pesar de las opiniones extremistas de su padre, su madre siempre le había explicado que no se debía pensar en la propia casa como la mejor de todas, ya que cada casa tenía alumnos según sus características personales, y que estaba bien ser distinto y singular. Sin embargo, para todos existía algo que siempre había quedado claro: Los Gryffindor y los Slytherin no eran amigos; e implícitamente no estaba bien que lo fueran.

* * *

**Capítulo 1**

- ¡Rose! ¡¿Estás lista?!

- ¡Rosie, cariño! ¡Ponte ese vestido que te compré, ¿Quieres?!

Rose se miraba al espejo. Quedaban dos días para entrar a Hogwarts y comenzar con el séptimo año, su último año de escuela. La chica no sentía desilusión por sus primeros seis años; después de todo, había sacado perfectas calificaciones, había encontrado a su mejor amiga, y había vivido grandes aventuras investigando el castillo siempre con su primo Albus; y a veces con sus primas Lily y Dominique, las que ahora comenzarían con su quinto año. Además, había salido con más de un par de chicos del colegio, aunque siempre de manera desinteresada; de lo que asumió que lo había pasado bien.

- Pero hay algo que me falta. – Se dijo a sí misma, al sorprenderse conformándose con sus recuerdos y auto convenciéndose de lo bien que lo había pasado. – Y planeo averiguarlo. – Se propuso. Y dicho esto, se levantó para asistir a la celebración del cumpleaños de su tío Harry, que se celebraría en la Madriguera. El cumpleaños era en dos días más, pero debido a la partida de los niños a Hogwarts, decidieron celebrarlo ese domingo.

- ¡Rose, debemos salir ahora! ¡Ya es tarde! – Le gritaba su padre desde la cocina.

- ¡Recuerda llevar tu chaqueta, hija! ¡Puede hacer frío! – Gritó su madre, a pesar de que el día se veía perfectamente soleado.

- Siempre tan precavida. – Susurró, yendo a buscar su chaqueta. Se había puesto un par de vaqueros azules apretados con un par de zapatos planos, una camiseta blanca con tirantes, y ahora añadía una chaqueta beige claro hasta un poco arriba de la cintura que no se abrochó.

Bajó rápidamente las escaleras para encontrarse con sus padres y su hermano Hugo en la cocina, los cuales se encontraban parados alrededor de una bota sucia y vieja.

- Vamos cariño, que el traslador está programado para salir en… - Se detuvo para mirar su reloj, pues su madre se había acostumbrado a ciertos objetos muggle. – ¡Catorce segundos! ¡Ven, rápido! Todos sujeten bien la bota. Hugo, con fuerza.

Rose se acercó, y poco después de que tomó la bota sintió cómo todo rodaba a su alrededor. Cuando abrió los ojos se encontraba sobre una colina junto a su familia. A su derecha, vio cómo salía la gente de la enorme casa para saludarlos, que había sido reconstruida hace años después de la guerra con ayuda del sueldo de los nuevos trabajos de Hermione, Ron, Harry y Ginny. Se alegró a ver a su abuela Molly corriendo para abrazarlos.

- ¡Llegaron! – Gritaba mientras luchaba por subir la colina. Hermione corrió a ayudarla.

- ¡Madre! – Gritó Ron con tono de reproche. – ¡Ya no te puedes permitir acciones que requieran de tanta energía a tu edad, mira que no queremos tener que interrumpir el cumpleaños de Harry por llevarte a San Mungo!

- Oh por Merlín, Ronald. Todavía tengo la energía suficiente para subir una estúpida colina. - Dijo con la respiración entrecortada, frente a lo que su hijo se limitó a lanzar un suspiro y bajar rápidamente para evitar que su madre subiera lo que le restaba, porque sí que lo haría.

- ¡Rose! – Gritó al verla. - ¡Rosie, tan linda que estás! ¡Ven a darle un abrazo a tu abuela favorita!

- Hola abuela – Respondió Rose. – Gracias, aunque estés algo obligada a decirlo. – Añadió entre risas.

- ¡Ohhh no, nada de eso! ¡Estás casi más linda que yo en el día de mi matrimonio, lo que es muuucho decir! – Dijo apuntándola con un dedo, y luego moviendo su mirada hacia Hugo. - ¡Oh, Huguito! ¡Ahora ven tú a darme un abrazo! Pero que sea fuerte, ¿Ah?

Rose había devuelto su atención a la casa, para ver a Albus saliendo de la puerta, acompañado de Lily y su tía Ginny, por lo que, siguiendo a su padre, se dirigió colina abajo para saludar.

- ¡Hola tía Ginny! - Dijo Rose dándole un abrazo. Ginny siempre había sido su tía favorita, no era que tuviera muchas opciones entre ella y Fleur, pero era la mujer de la familia que consideraba más parecida a sí misma. Luego se dirigió a Lily y a Albus. - Hola Lily, hola Albus, ¿Tienes esa pluma que te pedí para llevar a Hogwarts? - Le preguntó a su compañero.

- Sí, claro. - Dijo Albus. - Acompáñame a mi cuarto y te la paso.

Los dos subieron al cuarto de Albus, el que compartía con James, que se encontraba ahí sobre su cama con los gemelos Lorcan y Lysander Scamander, hijos de Luna; al parecer enseñándoles algo. A diferencia de Albus, que tenía el cabello negro y los ojos celestes; James tenía el cabello café claro y los ojos verdosos, y era un poco más alto que su hermano. Por otro lado, Lorcan y Lysander eran ambos de alta estatura, con el pelo rubio desordenado y los ojos verdes. Al parecer, a todos les sorprendía que ninguno de los hijos de Luna tuviera los ojos grandes y saltones como su madre. Albus era particularmente un chico muy guapo. En Hogwarts era reconocido por su apariencia, además de que era hijo del famoso Harry Potter. De personalidad era algo reservado e indiferente, pero muy interesante. Rose siempre se había llevado bien con él, y no necesitaban intercambiar muchas palabras para sentirse en confianza.

- ¡Hola James! ¡Hola Lorcan y Lysander!

- Claro, nosotros nos tendremos que conformar con un saludo doble. - Dijo Lorcan.

- Si… Nada de: ¡Hola Lorcan! ¡Hola Lysander! - Dijo Lysander imitando la voz de Rose. - No, nada de eso.

- Oh por Merlín, dejen de llorar el parcito. - Respondió Rose entre risas y de manera sarcástica. - ¿Vino Gisèle?

- Si vino - Dijo uno. - Está en la cocina ayudando con el cóctel. - Dijo el otro.

- Gracias Lorcan, gracias Lysander. - Respondió Rose imitando su tono anterior.

- ¡Muy bien Rose! ¡Estamos aprendiendo!

Rose tomó la pluma que le había pasado Albus y salió de la habitación mientras reía. Los gemelos siempre habían tenido un humor inigualable. Recordaba cómo reía en Hogwarts cuando ellos todavía no habían salido por las bromas que le tendían a Peeves; que la mayoría de las veces no terminaban bien. Sin embargo, había algo en ellos que siempre oscurecía la mirada de su tío George. Una vez le había preguntado a su madre, y le había explicado que debía ser porque le recordaban a él y a Fred, su gemelo que había muerto en la guerra. Rose nunca lo conoció, pero imaginaba que antes de su muerte, su tío pudo haber sido muy divertido, aunque ya no lo fuera. George y su mujer, Angelina Johnson, vivían en Rumania, pues habían seguido con el negocio de los dragones que había dejado Bill al mudarse con Fleur a Inglaterra para enviar a sus hijos a Hogwarts.

Rose entró a la cocina y encontró a Gisèle preparando pequeños canapés de pasta de aceituna. Estaba usando un vestido beige floreado y unas sandalias. A Gisèle siempre le había encantado cocinar, pasión que Rose no compartía.

- ¡Gisèle!

- ¡Rose! - Respondió la rubia haciendo ademanes de darle un abrazo.

- Oh no, estás cubierta en pasta. - Dijo Rose mirando su delantal, y ambas rieron.

Las chicas charlaron un rato hasta que escucharon el llamado de Molly para que empezaran a comer. Gisèle se quitó el delantal y ambas hicieron flotar unas cuantas bandejas de canapés hechizándolas para que rotaran entre la gente.

- Uy chicas, no era necesario el hechizo. - Dijo Luna mientras se miraba el vestido todo manchado por una bandeja que se había estrellado contra ella.

-¡Mamá! ¡Perdóname! - Se acercó Gisèle. Y con un movimiento de varita limpió el vestido de su madre. - Aunque, ¿Qué hacías estrellándote contra una bandeja? Nuestro conjuro incluía esquivar a la gente.

- Bueno, es que me pareció ver un par de Spuffles…

- ¡Madre!

Rose no pudo evitar reír al observar la escena. Su amiga y su madre eran tan distintas pero tan parecidas a la vez. Después del suceso todos se distribuyeron por el patio charlando. Sentados en una mesa estaban Rose, Gisèle, Albus, Dominique, Lily, Hugo y sus padres.

- ¿Habéis comprado los libros para este año? Pidieron uno de Lucius Malfoy para Historia de la Magia, "La guerra desde mis ojos", ¿Lo habéis leído? - Preguntó Rose a sus amigos.

- Igualita a su madre. - Dijo Ron mientras le revolvía el pelo. - Leyendo los libros antes de que comiencen las clases. Por cierto, hablando de Malfoy Jr; su proyecto para el ministerio de la inversión estructural de la economía es un asco.

- Por favor Ron, no está tan mal. El proyecto es una ilustración clave de lo que necesita el mundo mágico hoy en día. - Respondió Hermione.

- ¿Estoy escuchando a mi mujer defendiendo a Draco Malfoy? Vamos, si es un bueno para nada. Todo lo que hace es un asco porque él lo es. Engreído. - Escupió Ron, que trabajando en el Ministerio de Magia había tenido más de un encuentro desagradable con su ex compañero. - Por cierto. - Se dirigió a los niños. - ¿Cómo es el pequeño Scorpius en Hogwarts? No se han hecho sus amigos, ¿Cierto?

Rose reflexionó ante la pregunta. Nunca había sido muy amiga de Scorpius Malfoy; la verdad es que no recordaba nunca siquiera haber hablado con él, bueno, aparte haber respondido a un par de insultos dirigidos a alguno de sus amigos. Lo único que sabía de Scorpius Malfoy era que todas las chicas estaban desesperadas por conquistarle, que era el soltero más elegible de Hogwarts y que su familia era inmensamente rica aunque con antecedentes criminales. Rose nunca se había interesado en él, pues no le importaban las personas que se creían superiores a todos. Sólo estaba al tanto de que era un vanidoso petulante y presumido, que se creía que su presencia era un honor para todos, y que se divertía molestando a los demás.

- No, papá.

- Ahhhh. - Soltó Ron con cara de alivio. - Menos mal. Ya veía que os perdía. ¿Y qué opinan sobre el nuevo departamento de asuntos mágicos? Al parecer este verano lo han hecho…

Rose dejó de tomar atención a lo que su padre decía. El tema anterior le había llevado su mente a Hogwarts.

- Piensas en Hogwarts, ¿No? - Le preguntó Gisèle sin que los demás escucharan.

- Siempre adivinando mis pensamientos. - Respondió Rose divertida.

- Siempre. Oye, ¿Has visto el calendario que envió el Centro de Alumnos de Gryffindor junto con la carta de los útiles escolares? Ese con todas las actividades extra programáticas del semestre. - Dijo Gisèle. Desde hacía unos diez años que en Hogwarts se implementaba la entidad del Centro de Alumnos. Consistía en un grupo de alumnos de cada casa que se ocupaba de manifestar los intereses de sus compañeros al director y a los profesores; además se encargaba de informar a los alumnos sobre los temas que no eran académicos. Adicionalmente, los Centros de alumnos se preocupaban en conjunto de organizar eventos para la unión de las casas.

- Si lo leí. Prepárate para la fiesta de ingresooo. - Dijo Rose con un tono cantado.

- ¡Sí! - Gritó Gisèle atrayendo un par de miradas. - No puedo estar más emocionada. ¡Al fin vamos a poder ir! ¡Llevo esperando esta invitación desde quinto año! - (A la fiesta de ingreso sólo podían asistir alumnos de séptimo año).

- Una lástima. - Dijo Dominique con voz delicada. - Deberían dejar asistir a los alumnos de quinto año… De todos modos lo pasarían mejor con nosotras en la fiesta, ¿Cierto Lily?

Dominique Weasley era la segunda hija de Bill Weasley con Fleur Delacour. Al igual que su hermana, había heredado algo de lo veela de su madre, por lo que su belleza era extraordinaria. Tenía el cabello rubio oscuro y los ojos verdes. La chica no se daba cuenta de cuán abiertamente expresaba el hecho de que estaba al tanto de su hermosura, por lo que a muchos les parecía molesta. Actualmente iba a ingresar a su quinto año en Hogwarts junto con Lily Potter, hija de Harry y Ginny. Lily, por su parte, era más baja que su amiga, con el pelo marrón hasta los hombros y los ojos verdes. Lily tenía un aspecto delicado, pues era muy delgada, aunque no se opacaba completamente por la belleza de Dominique. Junto a ellas se sentaba Hugo, también de quinto año en Gryffindor, y era de cabello rubio y ojos cafés, como su madre.

- Y bueno. - Continuó la chica rubia. - ¿Alguien ha visto a Victoire? Hace un rato que no aparece.

- Me parece que se fue al jardín con Molly a ver unos arreglos de flores para la boda. - Dijo Gisèle, que había estado trabajando con ella en la cocina. - Victoire quería dejarlo para después de la fiesta, pero Molly insistió con que el evento tenía que ser pronto, si no querían arriesgarse a que Teddy se presentara con el pelo rosado color chicle.

Al terminar el cóctel, todos se pararon para ir a cenar. Molly había preparado unas deliciosas fuentes de comida de todo tipo: Pollo, chuletas, arroz, porotos negros, salsa de ciboulette, ensalada, etc. Para la hora del postre, Ginny hizo flotar una enorme torta hasta el espacio frente a Harry, para que soplara las velas. Como era tradición, en la torta unas letras moradas decían "Feliz Cumpleaños Harry". Luego todos entregaron sus regalos, entre ellos, una corbata que disimulaba estar trabajando cuando te la ponías, para dormir en el trabajo, por parte de James, Lorcan y Lysander (al parecer eso les estaba enseñando en su habitación); y más tarde procedieron a despedirse.

* * *

- ¡Hugo! ¡Rose! ¡Apresúrense, el tren sale a las once! Es decir en… ¡cuarentaitrés minutos! - Les gritaba su madre desde la cocina.

Rose ya tenía su maleta, sus libros, y su lechuza listos. Ahora se miraba al espejo para arreglar su cabello. Un par de minutos más tarde, ya lo había controlado con un par de pociones y hechizos.

- Ya estoy lista. ¿Vamos? - Le dijo a su madre bajando las escaleras.

La familia llegó a King's Cross y buscaron la estación nueve y tres cuartos. Al llegar, todos corrieron hacia la pared para aparecer frente al Expreso de Hogwarts, que tiraba vapor como loco.

- ¿Habrán llegado Lily y todos? - Preguntaba Hugo

- No lo sé cielo. Diablos, cada año es más difícil encontrarlos entre tanto vapor, y con mi vista de vieja… - Decía Hermione molesta. - Rose, cariño, ¿Quieres pasearte por ahí para ver si los encuentras? - Y luego se acercó para hablarle en secreto - No quiero dejar a Hugo sentado solo, ya sabes que no es muy sociable… Esperaremos aquí.

Rose se separó de su familia para rodear al tren. Habían llegado algo temprano por lo que tenía tiempo para buscar tranquilamente. La verdad es que nunca se había detenido a observar la estación, ya que todos los años llegaba, esperaba a todos junto a sus padres, y sin mayor atado partía a Hogwarts. La estación era un lugar muy espacioso, pero el que estuviera tan lleno de gente y de vapor le hacía ver más pequeña. Mientras caminaba, Rose veía a muchos de los integrantes del colegio hablando con sus familias, algunos conocidos y otros no. Aunque la mayoría no. La verdad es que Rose no se había interesado en conocer mucha gente fuera de Gryffindor en sus años escolares. No es que les odiara ni mucho menos, pero vamos, los Gryffindor eran más divertidos, atractivos y valientes; o al menos eso creía.

- ¡Mira por donde caminas! - Una voz le gritó, luego de haber chocado con ella sin que Rose se percatara de que iba encaminada a la colisión por haber estado distraída.

- Eh… Perdón. - Dijo algo confundida. - Estaba distraída pensando y no me di… - Pero algo la distrajo cuando desvió su vista desde el suelo hasta la cara del chico. Un par de ojos grises la miraban como si atravesaran su alma. Una mirada tan fuerte que le detuvo en seco las palabras que salían de su boca. - Cuenta. - Terminó casi susurrando.

El chico también se demoró algo en reaccionar, pero después de unos segundos continuó.

- Tú no te habrás dado cuenta. - Dijo por lo callado con desprecio. - Ahora ponte a recoger, que voy apurado. - Señaló sus cosas que se encontraban ahora desparramadas por el suelo.

Rose no tuvo más remedio que agacharse, aunque molesta por como el chico la había tratado, soltando unos gruñidos de algo que apenas se entendía, como unos "Quién se cree que es", y frases por el estilo. De repente vio cómo algunas de las cosas habían rodado hacia un pasillo a su izquierda (No se imaginaba qué tipo de artilugios podías llevar que tuvieran forma redonda), pero los fue a buscar. Primero tomó una extraña bola color verde, rodeada por unos elegantes círculos de plata. Se quedó observándola por un momento, hasta que Malfoy se acercó para quitársela de sus manos.

- Te he dicho que recojas, no que husmees, Weasley. - Le dijo en un susurro, pues estaban tan cerca, que no era necesario el volumen. Planeaba simplemente quitarle la bola, pero Scorpius había sido muy rápido. Al ver a la chica con el único obsequio que tenía de su abuelo en la mano, se había molestado tanto que se abalanzó sobre ella, atrapando la bola con la mano de Rose entremedio. Su otra mano la había situado en el suelo, rodeando a la chica, por lo que fue inevitable que sus caras quedaran separadas por sólo unos centímetros de distancia. Rose se quedó perpleja ante el contacto, sintiendo un cosquilleo en todo su cuerpo proveniente del punto de inmediación, su mano, casi entrelazada con la de él mientras sostenía la bola de cristal. Nuevamente, se atraparon unos momentos con sus miradas, aunque esta vez fue Rose la que rompió con la proximidad y se incorporó para pasarle el objeto y salir del oscuro pasillo en el que se encontraban.

Scorpius se quedó unos minutos ahí, sentado en el pasillo solitario sosteniendo el obsequio con una mano y revolviéndose el platino cabello con la otra. ¿Qué acababa de pasar?

- Nada. - Se dijo a sí mismo. Ella era una Weasley, y su padre le había hablado de los Weasley. No pasaba nada. Y dicho esto, se paró acercándose al tren para encontrarse con su padre, quien se encontraba hablando con un antiguo amigo suyo, Blaise Zabini, junto al que se encontraba el mejor amigo de Scorpius que se había hecho en Hogwarts, Kurt Zabini. Kurt era de piel oscura como su padre, pero en lugar de esos ojos oscuros que Blaise tenía, la mirada del chico se caracterizaba por sus ojos verdes. Era de la misma estatura que Scorpius, también de familia poderosa, y sangre pura.

Mientras tanto, Rose volvía a donde estaba su familia. Ya se habían encontrado con las familias que buscaban y estaban listos para despedirlos. Después de largos abrazos los alumnos se subieron al tren. Encontraron un vagón desocupado en el que se sentaron Rose, Albus y Gisèle, mientras que en otro se subieron Dominique, Lily y Hugo. Albus se había comprado unas grajeas y se disponía a abrirlas.

- ¿Qué son esos? - Preguntó un chico que acababa de entrar al vagón con una sonrisa en la cara.

- ¡Zack! - Dijeron todos al unísono al ver a su amigo entrando por la puerta. Zachary McDowley era un chico irlandés que había entrado a Gryffindor con Albus y se habían hecho grandes amigos. Tenía el pelo café claro, los ojos verdes y era muy divertido. Zack era hijo de muggles y se enteró de la existencia de la magia a los once años con la llegada de la carta de Hogwarts. - ¡Casi te pierdes el tren! - Añadió Gisèle.

- Oh, sabes que nunca me pierdo el tren. Sólo llego justo para no tener que soportar media hora de llantos y besuqueos de mi madre, que no puede entrar a la estación. - Dijo riendo, y provocando risas entre sus compañeros. Un minuto después, el tren partió a su destino.

- Déjalo ya, Zack. Admite que te quedaste dormido como siempre. - Le dijo Albus con tono burlón, acercándose para darle unas palmadas en la espalda. - Tanto tiempo, hombre.

Durante el resto del viaje, los amigos se la pasaron charlando de todo tipo de temas. Zack les contó sobre su viaje al oriente en el verano, aunque se sorprendió al notar que la mayoría de las preguntas de sus amigos fueron sobre los aviones, y no sobre el lugar. Hablaron del Quidditch, de la fiesta de Ingreso, y de otras cosas más.

Al llegar a Hogwarts los cuatro amigos se dirigieron a la sala común de Gryffindor, pero al llegar a retrato de la dama gorda se dieron cuenta de que no se sabían la contraseña.

- Y bueno, ¿Contraseña? ¡Rápido jóvenes! No tengo todo el día. - Decía la dama gorda.

- Pues a mí me parece que si lo tienes. - Dijo Zack despacio, pero al parecer no tanto como para que la dama gorda no escuchara.

- Que insolencia, por Merlín. Y yo que pensaba en darles una pista. ¡Podéis quedaros a dormir allí afuera si es por mí! - Respondió la señora del cuadro enojada.

- Rose Weasley, ¿Me explicas porqué no te sabes la contraseña? - Se escuchó por detrás. Los amigos se dieron vuelta para encontrarse con Sandra Vane, la cabeza de los prefectos de Gryffindor. Sandra era la imagen de lo perfeccionista. Tenía el cabello liso y café claro hasta los hombros, grandes cejas y una cara delicada pero no tan bien compuesta.

- ¿Y por qué habría de sabérmela tan desesperadamente? - Le respondió Rose.

- Porque eres una prefecta, obviamente. - Le dijo mirándola como si lo que decía era lo más claro y lógico del mundo.

- ¿Desde cuándo que soy una prefecta? - Dijo Rose sorprendida.

- Desde hoy.

- Nadie me había avisado, ¿Cómo podría saber que lo era? - Dijo algo incrédula.

- Te estoy avisando ahora que eres una prefecta desde hoy, y siendo una prefecta debes saberte la contraseña. Ahora apártate para que nos dejen pasar. - Dijo mientras movía a Rose y a Zack de su camino, dejando a los cuatro boquiabiertos frente a su extraña lógica. - Patatas de Zanco. - Murmuró, y la dama gorda se movió para abrir el cuadro.

- Ah y, por cierto, tú también eres prefecto Albus. - Y desapareció.

- Por Merlín, qué chica tan rara. - Soltó Albus, después de que se fuera.

Al llegar a su cama, Rose no pudo evitar recordar el extraño encuentro que había tenido esa mañana con el chico de cabello platino y ojos grises. Cada vez que recordaba esa mirada se estremecía, y parecía que aún sentía cosquilleos en la parte frontal de su mano. Y pensando en el chico, se quedó dormida.

* * *

**Bueno, ¿Qué les ha parecido?**

**Este capítulo es más bien introductorio, ya vieron como intenté describir todo pues como estoy tratando con personajes sobre los cuales Rowling nunca escribió dentro de Hogwarts (a diferencia de Harry, Ron o Hermione), creí necesario describir bien sus físicos, entre otras cosas.**

**También pueden notar que Slughorn sigue siendo profesor de pociones! Está más viejo que antes pero los magos suelen vivir arto, asique es aceptable jajaj.**

**Espero que me dejen muuuuchos reviews! :), pues me interesa saber su opinión sobre la historia, y las cosas que les van gustando o lo que van odiando jejeje…**

**Ya saben que un fic con reviews termina saliendo mejor! :)**

**SALUDOS!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo 2**

Rose y Gisèle bajaron a tomar desayuno al Gran Comedor. En la enorme habitación habían cuatro largas mesas colocadas paralelamente, cada una llena de todo tipo de comida a lo largo de su superficie. Ese día había pocos alumnos comiendo, pues las amigas se habían levantado temprano. Luego se pararon para ir a su clase de Pociones. Bajaron a las mazmorras y entraron a la sala. Ambas se sentaron en un pupitre cercano a la mesa del profesor, aunque no en la primera fila, pues Slughorn se la pasaba haciendo preguntas a los de adelante, ya que estaba viejo y no oía bien.

- ¡Buenos días! - Comenzó el profesor, aún enérgico a pesar de su edad. - Hoy aprenderemos cómo preparar la poción Veritaserum, el suero de la verdad. Os dejaré los ingredientes en la estantería que se encuentra a sus espaldas. El alumno que logre elaborar las primeras etapas de la poción de manera perfecta se ganará un pequeño frasco, cortesía de la clase. - Concluyó guiñando un ojo a sus alumnos. - La poción en realidad demora un ciclo lunar en prepararse, es decir, unos veintiocho días, por lo que hoy evaluaré tan sólo la base.

- Pero profesor, ¿No es peligroso que deje una poción tan elaborada como lo es el Veritaserum en las manos de un alumno? - Preguntó una chica Ravenclaw, Emily Clearwater, ganándose unos chiflidos de parte de un grupo de Slytherins.

- Oh, no, ya no hay peligro en la vida de mis alumnos, no os preocupéis. Ya no es como hace veintiséis años, cuando el peligro estaba a la vuelta de la esquina… - Dijo mirando fijamente un punto en el techo, con cara de preocupación. Pero se relajó y continuó. - No, ya no. Bueno, ¡A trabajar!

Rose se levantó para ir a buscar los ingredientes. No le preocupaba la tarea en absoluto. De hecho, creía que tenía altas posibilidades de ganarse la poción, y pensar las cosas que podría hacer con ella…

Los alumnos pasaron la próxima hora preparando la poción. Muchos parecían perdidos, e incluso a un chico de Hufflepuff le había explotado la mezcla en la cara, causando que se pusiera a hablar sin remedio un conjunto de verdades sobre su vida personal.

- ¡Mi abuela me cantaba antes de dormir todas las noches cuando tenía dieciséis! - Soltó para luego taparse la boca, para después decir algo como "Me guhta Roia Goaz". Suerte para él que no muchos entendieron a quién se refería, aunque la chica sentada a su lado se tapó la cara sonrojada, causando risas por toda la clase.

Rose observó su solución. Una poción inodora e incolora, casi igual a un frasco de agua. Perfecto resultado. Se paró para ir al escritorio del profesor Slughorn, alegrándose de su premio, el cual ya casi palpaba con sus manos. Pero su sueño se desvaneció al darse cuenta de que había llegado al mismo tiempo que otro chico. "No importa, no creo que le haya quedado tan bien como a mí", se dijo. Pero con dudas. El otro chico era nada más ni nada menos que Scorpius Malfoy, el alumno con las mejores calificaciones de Slytherin.

- ¡Pero qué sorpresa! ¡Dos alumnos ya han terminado! - Exclamó el profesor entusiasmado. - ¡Llévenme a sus escritorios para solucionar el empate!

El profesor se paseó confundido por ambos escritorios una y otra vez, con cara de asombro, hasta que al pasar unos minutos declaró su veredicto final.

- Me sorprende enormemente anunciar de que ambas pociones están perfectamente elaboradas. - Dijo con cara de alguien que no se cree ni sus propias palabras. - ¡Encuéntrenme en mi despacho cuando hayan acabado de ordenar! - Y dicho esto, salió de la sala.

Los dos alumnos se miraron por un segundo antes de reaccionar. Un segundo que pareció una eternidad. Ella sentía nuevamente su mirada pesando sobre su alma, y le gustaba. Le gustaba ese extraño sentimiento que parecía una mezcla sutil de nerviosismo con adrenalina que se apoderaba de su cuerpo cada vez que se perdía en aquel par de ojos grises. Y a él también, aunque no lo comprendía. No entendía qué era eso que le producían sus ojos celestes. Scorpius Malfoy nunca había se había sentido menos que seguro frente a una chica, pero frente a sus ojos no podía evitar desear actuar de alguna forma para poder demostrarse a ella; quería que supiera lo asombroso que él era, porque por algún motivo no asumía que ya estaba tan al tanto de ello como cualquier otra.

Al pasar el segundo, ambos apartaron la mirada instantáneamente, sorprendidos y repulsados por todo lo que acababan de pensar. Ella no podía interesarse por la mirada de él, y él no podía desearla a ella. Era inimaginable, así de simple. Cada uno se dirigió a su respectivo escritorio para ordenarlo, sabiendo que se volverían a encontrar en el despacho de Slughorn cuando acabaran de hacerlo.

- ¿Qué fue eso? - Le preguntó Gisèle. Rose temió que pudiera haberse notado lo de las miradas… O lo que sea que haya sido eso. - Yo apenas he descifrado a qué intensidad poner el fuego, y tú ya has terminado. - Dijo mientras se limpiaba algo irreconocible del cabello.

Aliviándose de que su amiga no había notado nada, la chica ordenó su escritorio con un movimiento de varita y tomó su mochila. Sin siquiera levantar la mirada para buscar al rubio con quien compartía la incertidumbre sobre lo que estaba a punto de suceder, emprendió su camino al despacho de Horace Slughorn.

Scorpius ya estaba ahí, con los brazos apoyados en el respaldo de una silla mientras se paraba detrás del asiento. Junto a esa silla, había otra, seguramente destinada para ella. El despacho era de tamaño regular, tenía unos sillones y una enorme cantidad de objetos extraños que la chica no reconoció. Recordaba que su padre le había contado que había estado una vez allí, pero que sus recuerdos eran confusos, pues casi había muerto a causa de una poción de amor. El profesor se encontraba sentado al otro lado del escritorio, pero se levantó de su asiento con la llegada de la chica.

- ¡Rose! Qué bien. - Dijo. - Ahora podemos comenzar. Toma asiento.

- Al fin. - Exclamó Scorpius para sí mismo.

- Bueno… Supongo que es algo extraño para ustedes estar aquí. - Comenzó.

- ¿Extraño? - Le interrumpió Scorpius. - Yo solo vine a recoger la poción que me prometió en clases. - Y se acercó rápidamente al escritorio estirando la mano para exigir su premio.

"Diablos" pensó Rose. "Qué le pasa a este chico, ¿Es que acaso no puede soportar unos pocos minutos en la misma sala que una enemiga de su precioso linaje?" Pero no dijo nada; y además tuvo que reconocer que el chico tenía un punto, pues lo único extraño de que les hubiera llamado a su despacho había sido su cara de confusión al realizar la petición, nada más que eso.

- Bueno… Ejem… - Continuó Slughorn. - Sí… Si lo pienso bien en realidad lo extraño ha sido para mí. - Se dijo así mismo rascándose la cabeza. - En fin. Partiré desde el principio de la historia. Hoy día en clases realicé un pequeñito experimento en mis alumnos al escoger la poción Veritaserum. Verán, el suero de la verdad es una poción extremadamente compleja, y asumí que si algún alumno lograra llevarla a cabo, entonces sería capaz de realizar la tarea que me pidieron que os proponga…

El profesor se había quedado callado mirando unos papeles en su escritorio por un buen rato.

- Profesor. - Dijo Rose, con una voz fuerte para sacar a Slughorn de sus pensamientos. - ¿Habló de una tarea?

- ¡Oh, sí! ¡La tarea! Qué bueno que me lo recuerdas… Bueno, como les dije, yo iba a elegir al alumno que se acercara más a haber desarrollado una buena poción, pero nunca imaginé que alguno la lograría hacer bien, ni menos que dos…

El profesor se había vuelto a quedar callado.

- ¡Oh, vamos! Que coñ… - Pero Rose le hizo una señal con la mano para que se detuviera, a la que tuvo que responder.

- ¿Profesor? - Preguntó la chica amablemente, lanzando una mirada asesina a Malfoy.

- ¡Dos alumnos! - Gritó de repente, saliendo de su estado de trance y alzando sus manos al cielo. - ¡Nunca pensé que podía ser tan buen profesor! Pero bueno, ya está. Lo lógico será que ambos realicen la tarea.

Scorpius se estaba desesperando frente a la lentitud del profesor, y rodando los ojos por la sala reparó en un extraño objeto de piedra que descansaba en una esquina.

- ¡Profesor! - Exclamó, sorprendiendo a los otros dos por su repentina muestra de interés. - Profesor… Le veo muy cansado y se nota que le es difícil hablar mucho. ¿Por qué no se ahorra el problema prestándonos el recuerdo de cualquiera que haya sido la conversación que causó… esto? - Continuó de manera persuasiva, como todo un Slytherin. - Veo que tiene un pensador en su despacho. Exquisito gusto, por cierto. Una antigüedad muy valorada.

- Oh gracias chico… Bueno, supongo que no me hará mal… después de todo, a mi edad no es tan fácil ser un parlanchín. ¡Me hubieran conocido a su edad! Era todo un galán…

- No lo dudo. - Respondió Malfoy, mientras que Rose rodaba los ojos mirando la escena.

- Bueno, ¡Menos palabras! - Acto seguido se sacó una luz plateada de la cabeza con la ayuda de su varita que luego metió en un pequeño frasco de vidrio. - Aquí tienen.

Scorpius tomó el frasco y se paró para dirigirse al pensador. Rose no tuvo más opción que seguirle y se alivió al notar que la extraña fuente de piedra era lo suficientemente grande para que cupieran ambas cabezas sin tener que apretarse. El chico vertió el contenido en la fuente y ambos introdujeron sus caras en ella.

Los chicos cayeron en un vacío lleno de sombras que formaban rápidamente figuras de lo que parecía ser una habitación. Al acabar el proceso, notaron que se encontraban en una casa pequeña, algo desordenada y modesta. Slughorn se encontraba frente a ellos sentado en un excéntrico sillón color rojo de terciopelo, y las maderas de color café con tonos verdosos. Sin siquiera haber hecho una mueca por su estruendosa llegada, revolvía una gran taza de té mientras tarareaba una melodía.

- Qué hombre más ridículo. - Se le oía decir a Malfoy.

- Al menos no le llamas "viejo". - Le dijo la chica. Pero unos golpes fuertes en la puerta interrumpieron su conversación, si podía llamarse así.

Horace Slughorn se levantó del sillón soltando unos bufidos y frotándose la espalda. Se dirigió a la puerta, que quedaba en la sala contigua a la que habían llegado inicialmente, y le vieron abrir. Al otro lado del marco apareció un hombre de unos sesenta años, el pelo corto y un extraño bigote. Usaba un sombrero negro y una capa verde. Rose y Scorpius lo reconocieron inmediatamente, pues el recuerdo era reciente. Era el Ministro de Magia.

- ¡Oscar Dankworth! - Dijo como si no viera a aquél hombre hace un tiempo. - Pasa, pasa.

El Ministro entró a la casa disimulando una mueca de asco. Los chicos no pudieron evitar entenderle, después de todo, sí había un olor algo infrecuente.

Una vez en la sala principal, ambos hombres se sentaron alrededor de una pequeña mesa, donde el profesor procedió a hacer aparecer una jarra de té y unas tazas con su varita.

- Bueno, ¿A qué debo el honor de tu visita, viejo amigo? - Le preguntó Horace. - ¿Té?

- Si gracias. Bueno, tengo un mensaje que entregarte de parte del Ministerio de Magia. He preferido venir yo a decirlo, pues es un asunto confidencial.

- ¿Un mensaje? - Preguntó confundido.

- Una tarea, mejor dicho. - Aclaró el ministro.

- ¿Una tarea? - Volvió a preguntar aún más confundido, provocando un gruñido de Malfoy.

- No sé porqué te molesta tanto. Es sólo que está viejo. - Le susurró la chica.

- Es un tarado. Y no tienes porqué susurrar, ellos no pueden oírnos, genio. - Le dijo de manera despectiva, ahora provocando un gruñido de parte de Rose.

- Qué idiota. - Dijo molesta, frente a lo que el chico no pudo evitar esbozar una sonrisa pícara.

- Sí, una tarea. - Continuó el ministro casi soltando un gruñido, ya que, al parecer, también le estaba comenzando a molestar la actitud del anciano. Frente a esto, Scorpius había lanzado una mirada del tipo "Te lo dije" a Rose y ella había rodado los ojos.

Luego de tomar un largo trago de su té, el hombre del bigote continuó.

- El ministerio ha estado preocupado de algunos patrones de conducta que hemos observado en el mundo mágico en los últimos meses. Después de haber atrapado a un gran grupo de magos criminales vagando por Londres, hemos decidido tomar medidas preventivas para resguardar la paz. Como usted bien sabe, en la Segunda Guerra Mágica el mundo se enteró de la existencia de las Reliquias de la Muerte, y como sospechábamos, era sólo cuestión de tiempo antes de que algún mago se sintiera embriagado por la idea de poseerlas, después de todo, esta persecución se ha dado desde la creación de los tres objetos.

- Sí, claro. Pero sabemos que la Capa de la Invisibilidad está bien guardada en manos de Harry Potter, pues no ha salido de su familia en años; la Varita de Saúco está…

- En el Ministerio. Potter la había dejado en la tumba de Albus Dumbledore, pero la hemos sacado de ahí por temas de seguridad.

- Y la piedra de la resurrección… - Le volvió a interrumpir Slughorn pensativo.

- Ahí está el problema. Hemos hablado con muchos de los que pelearon en la guerra, incluyendo a Harry Potter, y lo único que sabemos es que está perdida en Hogwarts. Potter la botó en algún lugar del Bosque Prohibido, pero uno nunca sabe.

Rose pensó en su tío. Al parecer había estado al tanto de esta investigación hace ya un tiempo y no le había comentado nada a su familia…

- Que sucede, Weasley. - Le dijo Scorpius al oído, aprovechando su momento de dudas. - ¿Tu preciado tío no le ha contado nada a su familia de valientes?

Rose lo apartó empujándolo del pecho.

- Al menos nos diferencias por nuestra valentía Malfoy, aunque debe ser fácil destacarla en otras partes teniendo tan poca en tu propio entorno… - Respondió después de calmarse un poco, ganándose una mirada asesina del chico.

- Si fueras hombre, te mato. - Le dijo Scorpius, que odiaba que le hablaran de su familia; aunque sus palabras causaron el efecto contrario en Rose, quien se sorprendió, pues según le habían contado sus padres, Draco Malfoy era capaz de atacar a cualquiera que no fuese sangre pura; y la suya era mestiza. - Eem… Es decir, si no tuviéramos que poner atención a este estúpido recuerdo. - Aclaró, como si se hubiera dado cuenta de lo que la chica pensaba, y luego señalo a los dos hombres del recuerdo, que habían vuelto a hablar.

- Pero si saben dónde puede estar la última reliquia, ¿Por qué no la han ido a buscar? - Preguntó Slughorn, nuevamente confundido.

- De eso se trata la tarea, Horace. Verás, enviar a un grupo de ancianos a recorrer los rincones de Hogwarts en busca de la piedra sería demasiado sospechoso, considerando que la operación es confidencial. - Le dijo levantando las cejas, como esperando a que ya se hubiera dado cuenta de lo que quería decir, pero sólo logró un levantón de cejas del otro hombre como indicándole que continuara.

El Ministro soltó un suspiro y prosiguió.

- Necesito que busques a un alumno apto para que encuentre la Piedra de la Resurrección durante el año en Hogwarts. El alumno debe estar cursando su séptimo año.

Horace se atragantó con su té, tanto que no pudo evitar escupirlo en toda la cara del Ministro.

Rose y Scorpius no pudieron evitar reír ante la escena, pero se detuvieron al darse cuenta de que lo hacían juntos. Un Malfoy y una Weasley no reían juntos.

- Ya es hora de que me vaya. - Dijo Dankworth limpiándose la cara. Se levantó, y acto seguido tomó su sombrero y su capa del perchero para luego abrir la puerta.

- ¡Adiós Oscar! ¡Te enviaré una lechuza cuando elija al alumno! - Le gritó.

- Shhhh. - Respondió. - Ya te he dicho que es confidencial. Caminó unos pasos y luego se dio vuelta. - Y Horace, trata de no escoger a un idiota.

Con un salto, ambos alumnos salieron disparados del pensador y cayeron de espaldas al suelo.

- Joder. - Exclamó el chico.

Rose no dijo nada. Estaba intentando asimilar todo lo que había escuchado. Slughorn debía elegir a un alumno o alumna, eso le había dicho Dankworth, es decir, no podía esperar a que realizara el trabajo con Malfoy, claro que no. Pero entonces recordó las palabras que había dicho su profesor antes de que entraran al pensador: "_Pero bueno, ya está. Lo lógico será que ambos realicen la tarea."_

* * *

**¡Hola de nuevo!**

**Hay algo que quiero aclarar de este capítulo. Lo que sucede es que en la película de Las Reliquias de la muerte parte 2, Harry rompe la varita de Saúco en dos y la tira por un puente en Hogwarts; pero lo que pasa en el libro (que es el Universo que yo sigo) es que Harry deja la varita en la tumba de Dumbledore, donde debería haber quedado si Voldemort no hubiese intervenido. La capa se la quedó, y la piedra la botó en el Bosque Prohibido, al igual que en la película. ;)**

**Quiero darles las gracias por los reviews que me dejaron por el capítulo anterior, de verdad me emocioné al leerlos jajaj; y espero que sigan expresando su opinión sobre mi historia en ellos :)**

**¡Saludos!**


End file.
